


Was it you?

by jamesm97



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Married Life, Moving In Together, Sad, Trust Issues, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv makes a not so anonymous phone call to the police telling them Robert had her father killed. After the police find out he's innocent he get's drunk it leads to a shocking revelation with Aaron.</p><p>Chas also comes home but Aaron's worried about her because Robert's shooter is still out there but what he doesn't know is that they're living less than 100 meters away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerRaine14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a fluff fic for Summer as she's sad after today's emmerdale but it went dark

“I received a phone call from my supervisor he’d like to apologise for the inconvenience Mr Sugden but we received an anonymous tip that you paid someone on the inside to murder Mr Livesy, we’d like to thank you for your cooperation and letting us have access to your bank records” DS Wise tells him smiling a sorry smile Robert can’t help but wan to roll his eyes.

“Whatever can I go?” Robert asks him looking to DS Wise then his lawyer.

“Yes you’re free to go” He’s told.

He’s led out of the station he half expected Aaron to be waiting for him he’s sure Vic told him he’s been arrested they turned up at his doorstep and handcuffed him he’s pretty sure the whole village knows by now.

The only people there are Vic and Adam.

Adam holds out the keys to Robert’s car they must have driven his here.

“Did you get charged?” Vic asks her voice smaller than he’s ever heard it.

“No he’s been exonerated Robert gave the police access to his bank accounts as well as his stock portfolio to show no abnormal withdrawals have been made, they’ve got nothing and if they arrest him again, they’re opening themselves up for a harassment lawsuit” James tells his sister smirking as he messages someone on his phone.

“Thanks for coming I know you’re supposed to be on holiday with your family right now” Robert tells him.

“I’ve known you for almost ten years Robert I can go on Holiday whenever had to stop you going away for something you didn’t do, besides the wife has gone on ahead so I’m still meeting them their but I’m just a few hours away if you need me my phones always on and I’ll book the first flight back” He’s told before he’s given a handshake and his lawyer makes his way out of the building like it’s on fire.

He grabs his phone off the man at the desk along with his wallet and jacket and walks out without saying anything to Vic or Adam.

‘They arrested you for his murder?’ ‘How could you?’ flashes up on his phone once it’s turned back on the messages from Aaron sting more than their argument before.

‘I’m glad I told them it was you, you’re vile I hope you die in prison like my dad did’ flashes up as well it’s Liv.

“Liv told them it was me” Robert laughs cold he wants to fucking scream wants to punch her to be honest.

“She did what?” Vic asks him stopping when he spins round to face her and Adam.

“She called the police and said I got him killed” Robert laughs he throws the keys to Adam who just about catches them.

“Take Vic home I’m can’t go back to that Village not yet” Robert tells them walking away towards town ignoring Vic’s protests.

He heads to the nearest bar and proceeds with getting hammered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It’s 4 in the morning when the taxi drops him off at Vic’s he can just about stand and he’s glad for once he can’t feel the ache in his chest.

He’s not quiet when he gets in Vic and Adam are heavy sleepers and he can’t help but bump into everything as he makes his way to the living room.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Aaron asleep on the chair his head resting on his shoulder.

He looks uncomfortable and Robert tries to back up without making a noise but he walks right into the door his head bouncing off it and making a bang that makes the sleeping man jump awake eyes wide and startled.

“Fuck” Robert hisses out rubbing his head, he stumbles blindly to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to the fridge and when he gets back to the living room Aaron’s still sat their looking at him.

“Did you do it?” It’s a simple question but it hurts so fucking much.

“They let me go, they checked everything my bank accounts my stock portfolio so you can tell your sister she snitched on the wrong person” Robert spits out.

“Liv? What’s she got to do with this?” Aaron asks him confused.

“Oh so she didn’t consult you before she made a call to the police shocker” Robert laughs.

“She wouldn’t do that” Aaron mutters.

“No? Because she messaged my phone made sure I knew it was her that got me arrested wanted me to die in prison like him” Robert laughs getting up the text and throwing his phone to Aaron he manages to catch it.

As he reads it Robert can see his face falling.

“Get out” Robert tells him.

“What?” Aaron asks looking up at him.

“I can’t do this anymore Aaron” Robert huffs out.

“Can’t do what?” Aaron asks confused.

“This, us” Robert tells him motioning between them “I can’t prove it anymore Aaron I don’t know what else I can do to prove I love you, I hate feeling like you’d put everyone else before me, got we haven’t kissed since that first time, every time we get close its always Liv being there and she hates me so much I don’t know why but she does she hates me enough to think I could actually get him killed” Robert tells him his stupid eyes tearing up betraying his emotions.

“Wouldn’t you do something like that?” Aaron asks his own voice strained.

“Honestly?” Robert asks him.

“No Robert lie to me” Aaron scoffs.

“Yeah I wanted him dead, fuck yeah I wish it was me that got him killed but I wish more than anything that I was the one to kill him for doing what he did to you, but as much as I hated him and wanted him dead I was happy he got sent down for eighteen years, I got some sick form of fucking joy to know he’s going to rot in bars I knew what people do to molesters behind bars Aaron and me getting someone to kill the bastard would have been the easy way out for him, I’d wanted him to suffer for eighteen years like you did all this time, I wanted him to live with knowing that everyone knows what he did and yeah I sorta hoped he got the same thing done to him in their but does that mean I GOT HIM KILLED NO AARON I DIDN’T” Robert tells him anger getting the best of him he doesn’t mean to shout but he’s so fucking tired of being the bad person here.

“I love you so fucking much but I can’t be the villain anymore Aaron, there comes a time when we have to call time and I think now is the perfect time, you will always blame me for everything that goes wrong and to be fair I cause most of it and I try and make up for it but I just make things worse just like that fucking letter” Robert huffs sitting heavily on the couch, he moves away when Aaron sits next to him.

“Please don’t I can’t do this Aaron I want to make you happy and I can’t do that I just make you miserable and when we’re together I just pull you away from Liv, I thought him killing himself was him admitting to the world he was guilty but it wasn’t it was him getting one last thing over you, he knows how much of a sucker for punishment you are you’d blame yourself or those around you, he knew he’d be getting the last fucking laugh” Robert tells him sighing standing up rubbing his head it’s pounding in his ears.

“He hasn’t won” Aaron tells him his voice uncertain.

“That’s the thing Aaron he has or at least he’s won when it comes to me, he’s ruined my relationship he made you doubt me god that letter wrecked us before we knew the bastard died I’m sick of fighting sick of not being enough I got that enough with Chrissy I thought accepting who I was and being with you would mean we’d be happy I never wanted to stop making up for what I did but no matter how hard I try I can never erase the past and I can’t come close to making up for it” He tells him slurring his words a little before moving away up the stairs.

He makes it to the bathroom in time to throw up in the toilet his eyes sting with tears as he lets his body convulse and release the hours’ worth of alcohol he’s consumed leave his body.

He wants to scream and cry and smash anything and everything he can get his hands on he just ended things so easily after fighting so hard to get Aaron back. He talked so much didn’t even let Aaron get a word in and just finished things he can’t help but want to run downstairs and see if Aaron is still there and if he will forgive him.

But he’s not good enough to Aaron Dingle never was and never will be he’s just surprised he got to have him for as long as he did.


	2. Back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer needed fluff so I thought I'd help her out

“Here” Aaron mutters thrusting his hand out and passing Robert another bottle of water. He manages to get a grip of it before another wave of vomiting starts and he has to look away from Aaron he still hates seeing him weak and vulnerable.

“Let me be the one to prove it” Aaron tells him.

“Mmm?” Robert asks panting over the toilet bowl.

“Let me be the one to prove it this time? Let me prove how much we need each other how much we’re meant to be together. I am sorry I keep freaking out Robert I’m not used to being this fucking happy, my first boyfriend ended up paraplegic, and talked me into topping him, my second boyfriend dumped me in France because I cared more about my life in Emmerdale than I did our life in France and then I lost you to Chrissy and all that shit that went down, I’m not good with relationships so I’m constantly waiting till your taken away from me again” Aaron tells him.

“You don’t have to prove anything to me, you just have to trust me Aaron” Robert tells him his voice rough from all the vomiting he’s doing his stomach feels strained and he gulps down the bottle of water thankfully.

“I do trust you, I knew that you getting him killed would be something you’d do because you love me so much and that’s why I was scared because I can’t imagine you getting put in prison for protecting me, I don’t care he’s dead I just hated the thought of you being punished because you feel the need to protect me” Aaron tells him.

“What about the letter? You wouldn’t even let me touch your shoulder when you found out he’d died because I got rid of it” Robert reminds him.

“I couldn’t give two tosses about that fucking letter, I was more pissed off about you going behind my back to do something you thinks for the best for me when you didn’t even tell me, the only thing I want is for you to trust me enough to tell me things Robert” Aaron tells him sitting down on the floor, his hand automatically starts rubbing Robert’s back to try and make him feel the slightest bit better.

“I trust you with my life, I just feel the need to protect you, you’ve been through too fucking much lately like you said from Jackson to me and I caused you enough shit, I threatened to kill Aaron, you took me back and I thought you were pulling some sick joke on me because I never thought you’d want me back but you did and I just don’t want to be the one to cause you any more shit anymore” Robert tells him.

“Do you love me?” Aaron asks him.

“More than I love anything in this world” Robert tells him immediately not missing a second.

“Do you want to be together for a while?” Aaron questions his tone unsure.

“Obviously, I don’t want anyone else, I will never want anyone else ever again you’re my soulmate If you believe in that sort of thing were endgame like…” Robert tells him only to be interrupted by Aaron.

“Don’t even tell me some stupid anime couple” He tells him laughing “But I want to be with you as well, I want that to be forever Robert and it can be but you’re going to have to trust that I can deal with things you need to just tell me it right away we promised no more secrets even minor ones, I’m not promising I will be fine one hundred percent of the time, If you do something I don’t like then I will probably be pissed for a while but I will get over it as long as you don’t cheat on me or kill anyone I won’t be mad at you ever for telling me the truth” Aaron tells him.

“I’d never cheat on you” Robert tells him.

“Good cause I’d never cheat on you too” Aaron laughs moving in for a kiss he pulls away last minute his face contorting in disgust, he sees Robert’s face scrunched up in sadness and it makes Aaron chuckle.

“You finished being sick? Cause I want to kiss you but you need to brush your teeth first, assuming we’re still together like I don’t want to make presumptions for you, because you may want to stay broken up which I understand if you do I get it…” He’s cut of bit a soft press of Robert’s lips, he can’t help but pull back a wipe away the kiss with his hand.

“You taste disgusting” Aaron moans, Robert just smirks at him as he stands up and grabs his toothbrush.

“I love you” Robert tells him around his toothbrush.

“I love you too, even if you did just kiss me with sick breath” Aaron laughs.

“You staying? or have you got to go home?” Robert asks his eyes focused on his reflection as he scrubs his teeth.

“I can stay if you want that” Aaron asks him unsure of himself.

“I will always want that; I hate it when you’re not here feels like I’m homeless when I don’t have you with me” Robert tells him mentally scolding his drunk self who the hell says that kind of thing?

“I feel the same, shame I have to be a responsible guardian otherwise we could run away together and get an apartment, live like hermits for a while and just have nonstop sex” Aaron tells him kissing the back of Robert’s neck.

“I like the sound of that” Robert smirks coughing as he swallows toothpaste.

“You mean the sex part” Aaron laughs as he nearly chokes on the toothpaste.

“I mean the me and you being so official we live together part” Robert tells him his voice coming out in a horse whisper after all the choking.

“Maybe someday” Aaron tells him letting out a small breath when Robert turns around and pushes him up against the bathroom door.

“Sorry” Robert mutters against his skin.

“What for?” Aaron asks curious his eyes closing.

“Not telling you about the letter, making you think I could actually kill him” Robert shrugs and attacks Aaron’s neck with kisses and bites enjoying the moans coming from Aaron.

“Let’s put it behind us” Aaron smirks.

“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom” Robert tells him smirking when Aaron moans again letting out a small yes.

“If you two don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to kill you both” Vic hisses out.

Both boys spring apart faster than Robert had spun around to kiss Aaron in the first place.

“Nice to see your alive bro but some of us don’t own a business and have to be in at the time were scheduled now shut up or go to Aaron’s” Vic tells them before storming back into her room.

“Maybe we should get our own place” Robert tells him laughing.

“Come one lets get to sleep, I’m knackered I’ve been waiting up for you all night” Aaron tells him dragging him to the box room that Robert sleep in.

It’s a tight fit for both of them on the single bed but Aaron seems to fold himself around Robert and uses him as a pillow.

Robert can’t help but release a sigh of relief he almost lost this, he could have threw it away but Aaron wouldn’t let him and he’s thankful for that.

He’s asleep faster than he’s ever fell asleep before wrapped around his boyfriend he can’t help but feel safe and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of you wanted this to continue so here you go


	3. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while my laptop broke so I had to wait to get a new one but hey at least I finally got the MacBook Air I wanted

He wakes up the next day feeling like death, he moans and groans and probably ruins Victoria’s bedroom carpet in the process by throwing up all over the place.

“Aaron I’m dying!” Robert moans reaching over the bed and patting the cool side he turns on his side to find the other side of the bed empty.

“Great” He moans rolling his eyes and moaning even more when his body convulses with yet another wave of nausea. He manages to leg it to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet he ignores Victoria who’s stood by the mirror doing her makeup and feels his body try and throw his stomach up.

“Good thing I wasn’t naked was it” Victoria moans her eyes barely moving away from the mirror to look at him.

“I’m dying” He tells her when he stops vomiting.

“You wanted to drink so you deal with the fall out” Vic laughs, Robert can’t help but glare at her.

“Where did Aaron go?” Robert asks her.

“Work, you remember what that is don’t you? It’s the thing that grown adults do to earn money to survive” Vic tells him her voice mocking and it’s way too early for her patronising ways.

“He could have woken me up” Robert tells her sitting down on the cool floor his back leaning against the radiator.

“He said you were far too gone to wake up, he said it took him a good twenty minutes to get out of your bed because you were asleep on top of him and wouldn’t move” Vic tells him smirking.

“You at the pub today?” he asks changing the subject.

“It’s already one in the afternoon Rob do you think I’d only be getting ready for work now? I’m catering an office retreat up in Leeds tomorrow I was getting everything prepped I’m off to meet Adam for lunch and then me and him are going up there to stay the night he’s helping me out” She tells him putting on her lippy.

“What about the scrap yard?” He questions sitting forward as his stomach lurches again.

“All the big jobs are booked in for next week so Aaron can survive a day without him” Vic scoffs gagging a little herself as Robert throws up once more she leans over him and flushes the toilet moaning about the smell.

“I’ll give him a hand tomorrow If I don’t die” He tells her a bit dramatically.

“Well Aaron went to the shop and got you a little hangover kit, apparently when your hungover you should drink Lucozade sport cause of the isotonic crap in it, right little clever clogs in he? Considering he never spent much time at school he was always ditching him, then again he does know his way around ale like” She chuckles.

“Haven’t you got to go meet Adam?” He asks her rolling his eyes as he sits against the cool radiator again.

“Yeah, he’s coming home to get changed first they shut the scrap yard early” She tells him.

“Why?” He asks, Adam hates shutting early especially if there is money to be made.

“The police rang apparently they know how Gordon died so they’re coming round to tell Aaron and Liv at half one” Vic smiles at him like she’s proud of him or something. “Finally get you in the clear aye” She tells him smirking.

“Yeah” He tells her managing to smile back a little.

“You not going over? Go and see how the bastard died?” Vic questions.

 

“If I can keep down some of that isotonic stuff yeah” He tells her smirking when she starts mother henning him with offers of tea and toast. “I’m fine honestly just going to go get dressed then call the carpet shop and get you a new carpet fitted” Robert tells her standing up thankfully his stomach doesn’t rebel against the action.

“Why would I need a new carpet? Rob?” She shouts storming after him and holding her nose at the smell of sick when she enters the room.

“I’ll replace it” Robert tells her when her eyes actually look like they’re going to kill him “I just couldn’t keep it in, I definitely had way too much to drink last night, it’s a good thing I was still moping over Aaron otherwise I would have been sick all over some poor girl’s carpets” He tells her.

“Or guys you like both don’t forget” Vic smirks she disappears from the room for a few seconds she carries on the convocation wherever she goes shouting at the top of her voice to be heard ” If you ever cheat on Aaron I will chop your dick off, I love you but I love him as well so If either of you’s cheat I’ll happily get my scissors out, you got that?” She asks as she walks back into the room with a mop and bucket in her hands a can of febreze under her arm.

“Yes mother, you don’t have to clean up after me you know” Robert tells her.

“I’m not letting you pay for a new carpet just needs a decent clean get a grip just cause you’ve got cash doesn’t mean you can splash it at every opportunity that you get” she tells him her voice as disapproving as their fathers when Robert was the town slag.

“I’ll get changed in the bathroom then shall I” he tells her it sounds like a question but she is cleaning his carpet so he just grabs a pair of jeans and shirt and makes his way to the bathroom ignoring her jibes about him finally wearing jeans.

He dresses quickly, washes his face in the sink and he’s brushing his teeth when Adam bangs on the door moaning about needing a shower.

“Okay I’m done quit banging” He tells him yanking the door open, Adam’s inside before he could let out any other little snide comment.

“I hate you” Vic moans walking out of his room with the mop bucket and mop.

“I didn’t ask you to clean up after me, you just like to mother me for some reason” He shrugs.

“Well once you see your big brother laying in a coma all defenceless it sorta makes you want to wrap him in cotton wool and not let him out the house again, especially you because everywhere you go you seem to piss people off” Vic laughs.

“Whatever” He tells her making his way into his room to grab his phone, wallet and some socks.

“I’m going the pub” He tells her after he grabs one of the Lucozade sports Aaron left him.

“Think you need to go to an alcoholics anonymous meeting not the pub mate, all you do is drink” Adam shouts from the bathroom it just makes his eyes roll.

“I can afford to drink everyday” He snipes back.

“Wait for us and we’ll walk over together” Vic tells him coming out the living room.

“I want to go over and see how Aaron’s doing he gets nervous around police you know him” Robert laughs.

“Well come have something to eat after the police come then I won’t be back till like midnight tomorrow” Vic tells him.

“Yes get in, I can have a house party” Robert laughs teasing his baby sister is the easiest thing to do in the world.

He walks out the door to her ranting and raving about house rules while she’s gone.

The fresh air makes him feel more human, the smells from the café make his stomach turn but he doesn’t throw up so that’s a good sign at least.

“Your back then? Thought they would have charged you, I’m sure that detective’s got a thing for our Chas, he must have thought letting you go would put him in her good books” Cain shouts smirking he ignores Moira hitting his arm.

“As much as I’d love to take credit it wasn’t me, one dodgy bloke to another was it you?” he snipes back smirking when Cain smiles at him.

He walks into the pub after them his stomach turns with the mixed smell of Marlon’s food and beer but he thankfully doesn’t throw up on the back of Cain so he’s not going into an early grave yet.

“Come to enjoy your last minutes of freedom have ya? Before they come and arrest you for killing him!” Liv shouts from the end of the bar, Aaron rolls his eyes shooting him an apologetic look before shooing her into the back, Chas following leaving an amused looking Charity to serve Cain and Moira.

Robert internally screams and follows after them rolling his eyes at the sound of liv screaming at Aaron about how she knows he did it.

“Just admit it Robert, I know you did it, I read the text off the bloke you got to kill him” She tells him as soon as he rounds the corner into the living room.

“Text? What text?” Chas asks looking between Robert and Liv her eyebrows practically merged to her forehead.

“He left his phone on the couch the other day when him and Aaron had a drink in here when they went to bed I saw it and looked through it I saw the messages off the person you paid to do it” Liv shouts again and he can see Aaron’s internal struggle in his eyes as he fights with himself on who to believe.

“What did the text say?” He asks her.

“He said is it done yet, and the other person called Thomas C sent back a message saying Yes everything is sorted and we got the payment in full. It was on the day dad died” Liv says.

Robert can’t help but laugh out loud like actual full on laugh.

“Your laughing? Won’t find it fucking funny in about ten minutes when the police arrest you, they’ve got evidence” She tells him swearing clearly frustrated he isn’t scared of a fourteen-year-old girl.

“The police haven’t got squat on me Liv and those texts don’t prove anything” Robert tells her through a sigh he’s actually sick of this now.

“They do seem a little bad though to be honest the way she described them this Thomas character sounds like he’s up to no good” Chas says looking to Aaron for his approval he remains quite obviously fed up of being caught between his boyfriend and his sister.

“The only thing that’s bad about this thing is her eye sight” Robert laughs he rolls his eyes when Liv snarls and launches herself at him, Aaron grabs her pulling away telling her to behave.

“Here” Robert says pulling out his phone pulling up the text messages and passing it to Chas.

She reads them quickly and her frown turns to something that looks like relief.

“She got it wrong” Chas says smiling at Aaron looking victorious “I did as well sorry” She says handing him back the phone.

“What? No he showed you the wrong texts obviously” Liv protests.

“Liv when you looked through my phone maybe look at the full contact name first yeah? Cause Thomas Cook isn’t a person it’s a travel company, the person I was messaging was called James, he helped me get an apartment in Barcelona for Me, You, Aaron and one of your mates for your birthday I thought I’d treat you both because you’s could use a break, after everything you’ve both been through I thought that was what we needed to bury the hatchet but I can’t do anything right can I? you really hate me that much you’d phone the police on me with no proof just so I’d rot in jail just because you don’t want me to spend time with your brother” He fumes, Aaron shoots him an apologetic smile but he just avoids looking at him.

“I..” Liv attempts to say but she’s interrupted by Charity poking her head in the doorway and telling Chas the police are here.

“Hi” Chas greets the detective that was lead in Aaron’s case smiling at him like a school girl she even greets him by first name.

“You come to arrest him then?” Liv asks pushing in front of Chas to get in DS Wise’s face.

“It wasn’t him Liv, the prison finally sent over CCTV evidence, your father was in a secure unit he had a cell to himself nobody could have got to him inside the cell” DS Wise explains to her.

“Well how did he die then?” Liv asks practically spitting with rage.

DS Wise looks to Aaron for his permission before he reveals anything that could upset Liv even more and only after his nod, does he tell her “He was found hanging” He tells her grabbing her shoulder and squeezing in which he probably thinks is a comforting sort of way.

Liv just storms out the room and her stomping continues up the stairs.

“Leave her” Chas sighs as Aaron starts to go after her “She needs to learn love and the more you treat her like she’s made of glass the more she’s going to keep acting like she can run your life, you’re not Sandra you are not bending to her will, you’re the adult she needs to learn that” Chas tells him.

“Thank you for your cooperating again Robert we didn’t think you were involved but we hadn’t received the CCTV yet from the prison and we have to take every allegation seriously” DS Wise tells him.

“Funny that, think you’re the only person that thought I wasn’t guilty” Robert huffs he walks out the back room needing to get out of that place he ignores Aaron shouting him back and just walks out into the bar, Vic and Adam have a table so he goes and sits with them.

“Right you house rules, while we’re away” Vic says as soon as he sits down he gladly listens to her at least it stops him thinking about the lack of trust everyone seems to have in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??


	4. Not so home alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of self harm, if this triggers you please don't read

“yeah” Robert sighs as he moves his mouse pad to the accept button Victoria’s face covering half his screen as he surfs the web on the other side.

‘Whatcha doin?” She asks all sweet and innocent acting.

“Looking through travel sites, you?” Robert asks.

“Adam’s job got cancelled and the company that hired me liked me so much he wanted me to cater their week long work retreat so I’m staying up here for the week I made Adam stay here with me so you’ve got the house to yourself for a week” She tells him.

“what about clothes? Didn’t you guys only pack an overnight bag?” Robert asks her confused.

“Yeah it’s a good excuse to shop though isn’t it? I’ve wanted some new clothes for a while now but never had the time always working, what you looking on travel sites for?” She asks him her eyebrows raised in question.

“Thinking of getting away for a while” He tells her.

“You’re still going to help out at the scrap yard though right? While me and Adam are away?” Vic asks.

“Yeah” He tells her.

“I spoke to Aaron before” She says her face showing him a soft smile.

“Yeah? He tell you what happened?” he asks his eyes locked on her face the travel site forgotten.

“Yeah he sounded off kept blaming himself for your argument said he should have known you’d never do it sounded like he wanted to kill Liv for calling the police as well, told me she’s caused nothing but trouble since she got here” She tells him her tone telling him she agrees with Aaron’s statement.

“She’s just testing him, seeing if his love is genuine or not she wants to know if he’s going to stick by her and her being a brat is her way of pushing him to the limit and seeing if he’s still going to keep her” Robert tells her smiling a little when he see’s Vic smirk like the cat that got the cream. “What??” He asks confused at her smirk.

“Nothing just you, it astounds me how much you’ve grown, I mean listen to ya defending that little brat even when Aaron can’t hear ya” Vic tells him.

“He’s downstairs Vic so you keep talking about it and he will hear you” Robert tells her laughing.

“He already did, here” Aaron says making his way into the room passing Robert a can of beer.

“Sorry” Vic tells him looking slightly scared and very sorry not that Aaron can see he’s firmly out the way of the camera’s view.

“Don’t worry about it, she is a brat and Robert’s right I still love her no matter how much shit she pulls hey look at what I did right? At least she hasn’t been arrested for gay bashing or killing her boyfriend hey” Aaron laughs opening his can.

“What are you’s two doing tonight then aye?” She asks slightly uncomfortable looking at Robert and the sound of Aaron’s voice.

“Gonna have an early night then helping him at the scrap yard tomorrow aren’t I” Robert shrugs.

“Well make sure me house is in one piece when I get back yeah?” She asks smirking like she knows what they’ve been up to and god he hopes not his sister should not know about the amazing make up sex they’ve just had because it’s fucking weird “I’m gonna go anyway Adam’s taking me out for a little drink” Vic tells them smiling saying a small bye before she ends the facetime call.

“Why the hell did you answer? I’m still naked for Christs sake” Aaron tells him his voice harsh but his tone tells him he’s amused by it all.

“Dunno” Robert laughs closing his laptop and putting it down on the floor.

“Well it’s a good thing you’ve got your top on or she’d have known what we did” Arron yells at him playfully pinching his nipple through his shirt making him laugh.

“Pretty sure she already knows what we did and what we’re going to do did you see her face?” Robert asks laughing batting Aaron’s hands away again.

“No I was all for not letting her see me and all my nakedness she’s seen it once that was enough” Aaron laughs gulping down his can.

“Can you not remind me about you defiling my sister thanks” Robert moans his face scrunching up just at the mention of Aaron and his sister, the weirdest thing is Robert’s not grossed out by it if anything he’s jealous that he wasn’t Aaron’s first. He knows how stupid that sounds but sometimes he wished he’d stayed in the village and not left when his dad sent him away maybe things would have been different, maybe he and Aaron would have got together sooner.

Or maybe they would have killed each other because Robert was a scally back then and so was Aaron even when he was younger, they either would have loved each other or killed one another with their bare hands they almost do that know as it is.

“She defiled me actually” Aaron tells him laughing.

“Yeah, yeah keep talking and I’ll make you go home” Robert warns putting his can down and leaning back on the bed covering his dick with the bed sheet.

“So you’re going away?” Aaron asks him after a few moments of comfortable silence, he lays back himself stealing half the covers and cuddles into Robert.

“Might do” Robert shrugs.

“How long for?” Aaron questions.

“Maybe a week, could be a few months don’t really know haven’t decided how long I need to get away for” Robert shrugs he wants to protest when Aaron pulls away from him his head whirling around to gape at Robert.

“Months? What about us? Why do you need to get away for so long?” Aaron asks the hurt in his voice unmistakeable.

“I think I need to give you some more time” Robert says his voice so quiet he’s not sure Aaron even hears him until he’s shouting.

“More time?! Why would I need more time? We’re already together” Aaron says motioning between their naked bodies.

“Yeah we are but it doesn’t feel that way” Robert sighs.

“Pretty sure what we just did felt that way” Aaron rolls his eyes.

“The sex? The sex is fucking brilliant, it’s everything else we need to work on, Aaron you take your sisters and mothers side all the time and yeah I get that but just once I’d like my boyfriend to give me the benefit of the doubt over something just once I’d kinda like you to put me first like you do for them, hell it seems you put everyone first in your life but me, I get I sound needy and selfish or whatever but it hurts if I’m being honest it’s like you don’t really care about me” Robert says his words coming out in a rush emotion laced in every word he’s saying, he wasn’t going to say anything so why the fuck is he? It’s going to turn into an argument and Aaron’s going to storm out.

“Your right” Aaron tells him nodding his head.

“Why?” He can’t help but ask now that Aaron’s confirmed his doubts.

“Because it’s easy to forget to put you first” Aaron tells him.

“jeeze thanks Aaron love you too” Robert huffs reaching onto the floor to grab his boxers.

“No hear me out, it’s easy to forget to put you first because you don’t expect nothing from me, everyone in my life expects me to do something, be a good son, a good brother, a good nephew or just a good person, I put on an act around everyone and pretend I’m what they need me to be, but with you I don’t need to pretend to be anything I can be just Aaron and you love me for being just Aaron so sometimes I just sit there and enjoy being the person someone else loves for a while so I forget that sometimes you want love too, I get it makes no sense but it does to me” Aaron tells him.

“Maybe you should just stop pretending to be who you’re not and just be you” Robert tells him “When you’re with me and your just Aaron I think he’s a pretty cool guy” Robert smirks.

“But with you it’s easy to be vulnerable, with you it’s easy to show emotion but with Liv, Mum and Cain I have to be strong I have to be in control of everything I need to show them I’m not suicidal anymore that I’ve lost the urge to cut when I haven’t you know that as much as anyone, if I get stressed my first though used to be where’s the nearest blade, now it’s get to Robert get him to help me through it, I might not show it but I do love you and I do put you first I need you you’re the one I depend on the one I couldn’t live without and you don’t know how hard it is to look at Liv and try not to hate her for trying to send you away, I convinced myself that it’s something you’d do so I wouldn’t scream at her but I knew you’d never do it without me asking you to, the first thing I heard of you getting arrested Vic texted me to tell me and I had a full on panic attack thinking you were going to be taken from me right in front of a customer at the scrap yard, I’ll try harder to put you first just please Robert please don’t leave me” Aaron practically begs his words coming out so fast he doesn’t breath until he’s gasping for breath at the end of his rant, the tears streaming from his face.

“Shush, it’s okay I’m here I’m not going anywhere you don’t have to do nothing it’s fine” Robert tells him grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him in for a tight hug.

Aaron stifles his sobs in Robert’s shoulder and Robert’s eyes start to tear themselves tears falling as the thoughts of Aaron nearly dying at the scrapyard after cutting himself fill his head.

“Sorry” Aaron sobs into his shoulder a few minutes later.

“What for?” Robert asks him his brows furrowing in his confusion.

“Acting like an idiot, for putting everyone else first for not putting you first and letting you think you don’t matter to me” Aaron tells him pulling away from Robert’s embrace wiping his tears away his eyes almost red raw from the crying.

“It’s fine I just want to know I matter to you sometimes” Robert shrugs trying to make it seem like it’s not that much of a big deal.

“I can’t promise I can make you realise how much you actually mean to me though, because you mean way too much than words can explain to me Robert, you’re my first though in the morning and the last thought of a night even when I tried to hate you for trying me up and shooting Paddy I couldn’t you’d rooted you’re self in here and here” He tells him pointing to his heart then to his head smirking when Robert does “No matter how hard I tried or who I fucked I couldn’t get you to fuck off, and I’m glad you fought for me because I don’t know what I’d have done without you these past couple months, I honestly can’t imagine my life without you” Aaron tells him trying to not let the wetness in his eyes turn into more crying.

“I love you too” Robert smirks grabbing his hand and pulling him in for a kiss.

“All you need to do it tell me you love me and I’ll know your putting me first” Robert tells him when they pull away.

“I love you” Aaron smirks.

Robert can’t help but smirk as he pulls Aaron in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think i'm just about ready to finish this what do you guys think?


	5. Fun Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update guys I went on a little mini vacation for the weekend and didn't take my laptop

“Why are you smiling?” Chas asks as a sweaty Aaron as he walks into the bar.

“Nothing just a good day at work” He shrugs.

“Isn’t Robert with you?” Chas asks looking behind him to the door of the pub to see if he’s going to walk in after him.

“No he’s filthy he went home to take a shower, this heat is unbearable” Aaron sighs plopping down on a bar stool and smirks when his mum puts a pint in front of him.

“I know think this is the first time I’ve ever put the air conditioning on in the bar” She tells him pointing to the running AC unit.

“Robert’s just went and bought a pool, he’s getting it delivered in like half an hour” Aaron tells her.

“Amazing what money can do aye” She laughs.

“Tell me about it” Aaron says tucking into his pint.

“I need to go shower” He tells her grabbing the glass and making his way around the bar.

He spots Liv on her IPad on the couch she’s got a frozen bottle of water pressed against her stomach and the sweat around her face makes it look like she’s been jogging.

“Hot?” Aaron asks making her jump a little the bottle rolling off her to the floor.

“Hot? Hot doesn’t describe this heat it’s like I’ve been killed by the Winchesters and Crowley has controlled all of hells fire to burn me” Liv tells him making his eyes roll automatically his sister really needs to stop watching these TV shows she gets way too invested.

“Is he the fit one?” He finds himself asking in spite of himself.

“No Crowley is the king of hell well he is most of the time, he’s the chubby one your thinking of Dean the hunter” She tells him tapping away pulling up the picture of Dean and Aaron gives a hum because he is fit.

“I’m going to go swimming if you want to come as well” Aaron tells her.

“Swimming? The nearest swimming baths to here is like forty miles away and if you think I’m going splashing about in that mangy lake near the woods you’ve got a screw loose” liv tells him.

“Actually Robert’s just bought a massive pool and Vic’s garden is massive so she’s agreed to let him put it in the back if you want to come over and help us set up just have a chill might even go to David’s shop and get us some water balloons have a water fight, team up against Robert” Aaron tells her smiling to himself at the thought of Robert moaning about being teamed up on.

“Don’t think he’d like me there after what I did to him” She tells him.

“It was his idea to ask you actually why do you think I’m home? He’s trying you know Liv it wasn’t easy on him you coming to live here, he’s been nothing but nice to you he never once complained when you wanted me to yourself and whenever I suggested blowing off plans with you he actually shouts at me and tells me to go be with you, he’s got nothing against you, it seems like your jealous of him for having me as well but I love him Liv, that’s not going to change for you. I love you with everything but I love him just as much and I won’t sacrifice my relationship to make you happy because it might make you happy probably me mum as well but I would be destroyed” Aaron tells her and when he’s finished his heart is racing he never expected to say any of that at all.

“I’m not jealous! It’s just the shit he’s put you through still makes me mad, I get it was in the past but I only learned about it a few weeks ago so I think it’s going to take some time before I trust him like you do, even Chas is still wary of him so you know just give me some time, I promise I won’t cause no more trouble for you both Aaron” Liv tells him.

“Good because he’s a good guy he might have done some stuff in the past but so did I, we’ve both changed mellowing out in our old age” Aaron laughs.

“Say that again old man” Liv laughs.

“Hey I can say old but you’re not allowed to” Aaron tells her launching forward and tickling her making her twist and turn, she’s laughing so much her complaints about dropping the IPad soon die away as she’s shrieking so much.

“You going to come swim then?” Aaron asks beaming as he pulls away from her looking at her tear soaked cheeks and smirking.

“Sure anything to throw water balloons at you and Robert” She smirks.

“Hey I’ll have you know I was a dodgeball champion at school, so don’t be thinking I’ll go down easily” Aaron laughs.

“Yeah Robert’s probably good at dodging stuff as well” Liv tells him her smile turning slightly scary.

“Why?” Aaron asks he hates that he has to ask because he knew it would probably be a little sly jab at Robert.

“Well he’s had that many exes he’s probably had plenty of experiences dodging things that are thrown at him” She tells him.

Despite his head screaming at him to tell her off his mouth lets out a snort and within seconds him and Liv are doubled over laughing again.

“Be ready in twenty minutes I need a shower” Aaron tells her gasping for air as he makes his way to the stairs still laughing.


	6. Who shot you Robert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this but i decided to incorporate the current Aaron finding out Andy shit him into this

“Four months” Robert mutters out of the blue they’re sitting at the bar it’s getting closer to Christmas by the day and they’ve both been busy with work, and trying to help Chas through her mental break down she’s been gone now in the hospital for almost three months but besides that it’s been a good four months of them being together.

“What you going on about?” Aaron asks his eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he gulps his pint after a long day at the scrap yard.

“Us together for four months without any drama or kick offs me and Liv have been alright with each other for a month as well so things are starting to look up” Robert smirks at him.

“Why do you always say shit like that? It’s like your tempting fate you lad, as if we need any more bad shit to happen, I’m still waiting for me mum to come out of the freaking hospital after he last mental break down” Aaron mutters shaking his head at Robert’s idiotic statement whenever someone says something like that bad shit happens.

“You mum’s going to be fine Aaron you heard her on the phone the other day she’s getting better she’s actually sleeping she hasn’t had any panic attacks, she’s even excited that she might be home before Christmas” Robert tells her.

“How’s she going to be fine in here though?” Aaron asks.

“It’s her home Aaron, of course she’ll be fine, we can add some better security to the place if you think it might give her some peace of mind like, I can always get in contact with a guy in the security firm in Leeds” Robert tells him.

“An alarm isn’t going to stop her panicking about the gunman coming back is it? Because that’s when all this started when you got shot, how aren’t you a nervous wreck like her? She’s constantly worried about him coming back and she wasn’t the one in a coma” Aaron reminds him.

“Just trying to move on I guess” Robert tells him looking down at the table his chest tightening at the thought of telling Aaron yet another lie even though they promised each other no lies any more.

“I just wish I knew who did it so they could go away for good, rot in prison like I had to but for longer, that might make me mum feel safer than any doctor could” Aaron mutters.

“At least I got you out” Robert attempts feebly.

“I was in there for a while Robert, contrary to popular belief prison isn’t actually a fun experience, it’s hardly a five-star hotel foods terrible, you sit in your cell of a night a hear grown men cry themselves to sleep, it’s full of cold blooded killers and petty little wannabes I’ve still got scars from in that place and I didn’t do them to myself in their” Aaron mutters his voice turning sad and dark at the mention of his prison stay. 

“I know I’m sorry” Robert mumbles his hand moving to squeeze Aaron’s thigh in reassurance.

“I just want the bastard that shot my boyfriend caught so we can all sleep a little better me mum included not a hard request is it?” Aaron asks looking to Robert expecting his nod but all he gets is silence “Rob?” Aaron asks his eyebrows raising as Robert jumps out of his seat rushing past Charity serving behind the bar to make his way into the back room of the pub.

Aaron abandons his pint makes sure to pick up his phone as well as Robert’s abandoned wallet, before chasing after his boyfriend.

Robert’s stood in the middle of the room tears are falling silently down his cheeks as he breaths in deeply.

“I deserved to be shot, I deserved it, I should have died I did nothing but cause them pain and suffering and they were right to shoot me, you mum shouldn’t have been there and that’s yet another thing that’s my fault, but I should have died Aaron I should have after what I did to you, to Chrissy, Katie to everyone I loved I deserved a hell of a lot more than being shot” Robert tells him small sobs escaping him as he says the words out loud.

“You know who shot you?” Aaron asks him his voice coming out in a shocked whisper, he knew and he hasn’t told him.

“It was complicated” Robert tells him.

“Complicated!” Aaron shots “Complicated is a five-thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle, being shot and knowing who did it but not telling the police isn’t complicated, it’s fucking idiotic” Aaron shouts.

“He’s my brother” Robert shots back.

“Andy? Andy shot you? But he had an alibi, the police had video evidence of him in a hospital” Aaron asks confused.

“Andy made a deal with someone, he promised to kill someone in return for them killing me” Robert finds himself telling him it’s like a concreate slab is being eased off his chest as he says it.

“Who in their right mind would want someone dead so much they’d kill someone else they had no shit with?” Aaron asks sitting down heavy on the couch Robert’s wallet and his phone dropping from his grasp as his mind goes into some sort of shock.

“I drove him to it, I killed Katie, accident or not Aaron she still died and I can understand him wanting you dead, because I’d do the same if someone killed you, I wanted to kill your dad for just hurting you” Robert says wincing they’d managed to not bring up Gordon in four months.

“Murder isn’t the answer to anything, you’re going to sit down and explain everything you know from the beginning Robert or so help me god, you’re never going to see me again” Aaron tells him.

Robert sits on the chair a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

It takes him five minutes to get the bottle to explain everything to Aaron, he sobs through his explanation starting from when he woke up to discover it was Aaron everyone thought shot him no matter how much he didn’t want to believe it the evidence pointed to him, he discovered Andy was behind it roping Ross in, in exchange for Andy killing Pete only after Andy tried he backed out unable to kill someone who hadn’t done anything to him, to him breaking into Debbie’s and holding Ross at gunpoint, being the cause of their break up, to making up a fake story to get Aaron out, to playing chicken in the road with Andy and dragging him out the car once again saving his life.

“That’s everything?” Aaron asks him.

Robert gives him a silent nod.

“Debbie knew, which means Charity knows, wouldn’t surprise me if Cain knows anyone else you’ve told?” Aaron wonders his voice cold and distant.

“No, I only told Debbie, I thought she should know the man she was going to marry was capable of that and he kids dad wasn’t stable” Robert replies.

Aaron feels sick he’s on his feet rushing to the door ignoring Robert shouting his name as he rushes out to the back of the pub he feels the bile clawing up his throat and he throws up against the bins, he feels sick physically sick, his eyes are burning with tears and his head is throbbing.

He moves to lean against the door the sun beating down on him weirdly warm for December, the streets busy with the usual Saturday hustle and bustle and here he is round the back of the pub throwing up because his boyfriends just told him who shot him.

He falls back into Robert’s arms as Robert yanks the door open so he falls back.

“Aaron” Robert mutters “You okay?” Robert asks turning Aaron round taking in his pale face and sweaty complexion.

“I can’t talk to you right now” Aaron mutters pulling away moving out into the main road, his blood boils when he sees Chrissy and Andy walking down the street happy and laughing arm in arm.

He see’s red and he’s running up the street to Andy ignoring Robert’s shout to come back and his fist is flying to hit Andy in the face ignoring Chrissy squawking in anger until Robert comes running up to him grabbing him by the arm holding him back from getting back at Andy.

“What was that for?” Andy yells wiping his mouth of the blood.

“I know” Aaron growls out his voice empty and cold.


	7. I know

“Aaron….” Robert sighs he’s cut off from saying anymore by a fuming Aaron.

“Tell me to calm down one more time Robert and I will fucking punch ya mate I swear to god” Aaron tells him he’s still pacing the living room in the pub, he hasn’t stopped pacing since Robert managed to pull him away from a floored Andy and a screaming Chrissie.

Aaron had taken great pleasure telling Chrissie everything, Robert must admit the way her face fell made him feel slightly better but the shock on Andy’s face just made him tired, he’s sick of the fighting now he’s getting too old for this shit with his brother.

The sound of the back door opening shocked them both out of the staring match they seemed to have going on.

“Hello?” the familiar voice of Chas shouts into the house.

“Mum?” Aaron shouts back a frown on his face as he and Robert make their way into the small hallway to see her.

“Love” Chas shouts throwing herself at Aaron hanging like a monkey on his neck as she tells him how much she missed him.

“I thought you weren’t back for a few days” Aaron mutters smirking when they pull away only for Chas to mutter ‘air hug’ in Robert’s direction.

“Oh well I thought I’d give ya the wrong date surprise ya! So surprise, help me get me bags in ya?” Chas asks pulling Aaron towards the back door where a few suitcases are waiting.

“I can’t” Aaron says a little too quickly pulling out of his mother’s grasp and turning away Robert can see the guilty look in his eyes as he makes an excuse about the scrap yard and needing to work.

“Right, okay then love” Chas shouts at her retreating son’s back “Rob will help me” Chas smirks nodding her head to the suitcases.

Robert just rolls his eyes and goes to pick up the largest one first only for it to be kicked over by a surprisingly quick and strong Chas.

“Thought you were in the loony bin not a kickboxing course” Robert smirks for a second he looks over his words and mentally cringes how could he be so insensitive.

“Well I went to that posh one where you did your treatment not only do they sort ya head out they offer a bunch of different activities, I became a black belt in martial arts so I wouldn’t piss me off if I was you” Chas snipes back smirking.

“Sorry” Robert sighs he’s an idiot Aaron’s got enough on his plate without them starting something.

“I’ll forget you’re an idiot for a couple days if you tell me what’s wrong with me son” Chas tells him.

“What?” Robert asks trying to play it cool.

“Don’t even try it Robert, your too dumb to play dumb just tell me the truth” She glares at him.

“He found out who shot me” Robert tells her expecting to see her flinch or widen her eyes in intense surprise or to beg him to tell her who it was but she just nods for him to continue.

“I found out a little while before the whole Gordon thing happened and he found out I kept it from him so he’s pissed” Robert tells her “I just didn’t want to add any more pressure to him when he was like that you saw what he was like Chas he wasn’t Aaron he was broken I couldn’t do anything to risk hurting him anymore than that monster already did” Robert tells her sighing leaning against the door he’s angry again he always gets angry when he talks about Gordon.

“I know you were right not to tell him that’s the reason I didn’t tell him myself” Chas sighs leaning down to pick up her own case.

“What? You knew? How the hell did you know?” Robert asks frowning his head pounding at the revelation.

“Of course I knew, Debbie told me about the stunt you pulled with Ross on New Year’s Eve, she told me back in February and seeing Andy and Ross everyday got me paranoid because you were hanging around so much I got scared so much I thought the shooter was coming back to finish you off we all know how unstable Ross can be and that brother of yours well he’s a right nutter when he wants to be killing your mother shooting your dad well we all know he’s no angel” Chas vents making Robert grab the other two bags closing the back door before leaving them at the foot of the stairs.

“Well he’s pissed off at Andy just decked him in front of Chrissie wouldn’t be surprised if he’d go after Ross an all, I don’t know why he’d go after Ross you wasn’t hurt by him and your fine now, I just wish I’d have kept me big mouth shut, we’ve been happy these past few weeks” Robert huffs throwing himself down on the couch grabbing a cushion and holding it to his chest, it looks childish but it’s the only thing he can squeeze with a vice like grip and it won’t smash.

Saves him from punching a door or a wall at the thought of his stupidness.

“You really think he punched Andy for me?” Chas laughs “You think he’d go after Ross for me and all? You obviously have no clue at all do ya?” Chas asks she’s still chuckling to herself.

“What?” He asks her confused by her blatantly laughing at him over nothing.

“Yeah he’s pissed Ross shot ya so close to me, ya he’s pissed he went to jail for them but the reason he’s angry, the reason he wants to punch their head in isn’t because of me or his jail time it’s because of what they did to you! He might have hated you at the time but I saw what he was like when ya got shot, he might have pretended to despise you but I could see it in his eyes that look like he was the one that nearly died, like he would have rather be dead than you lying there, I never saw him look anything like he did then not even after Jackson” She tells him politely ignoring the teary look in Robert’s eyes at her revelation.

“Have a word with him? Maybe if you tell him you know, that you just want to forget about it and focus on us being a family he’ll let it go?” Robert asks after scrubbing a hand over his face to get the tears out of his eyes.

“Family?” Chas laughs “Wow the great Robert Sugden has been domesticated, I thought you’d have run a mile when Liv came to stay” Chas laughs but nods her head “I’ll talk to him” She tells him.

“Thanks and I love Aaron I must do I already put up with the Dingles, Liv’s a breeze compared to you lot, shall I start calling you mum now?” Robert asks laughing.

“You do and it will be the last thing you ever do love” Chas tells him smiling “Your eight years younger than me so don’t be getting cocky alright?” Chas asks walking over slapping his cheek before making her way into the bar.

The sounds of squeals from Charity and cheers from the regulars can be heard from the backroom.

He pulls out his phone and pulls up Aaron’s contact details pressing call before he can chicken out.

“What?” Aaron asks still pissed.

“Meet me for lunch?” Robert asks, sighing when he just hears Aaron sigh over the phone “Please babe” Robert begs.

“Fine but don’t call me babe, I’ll come back now I want a curry get it in will ya and a pint, or three” Aaron tells him the sound of metal hitting the ground and the sound of clothes rustling means he getting ready to come back.

“Love you” Robert smirks.

“Just get me a curry” Aaron tells him and he knows without even seeing that the younger man is rolling his eyes.

“See ya when you get back home” Robert tells him knowing it always melts Aaron when he refers to this place as home.

“Love you too” Aaron tells him before hanging up.

Robert just makes his way into the kitchen to see Marlon.

“Busy?” He asks.

“Surprisingly no, why?” Marlon asks eyeing him warily.

“Can I have two balties please with two sides of chips” Robert asks.

“You know we have other things on the menu right? Chef’s specials? And what’s wrong with ordering like a regular customer?” Marlon vents.

“Just the curries Marlon and Charity is useless so I thought I’d tell you the order myself not sure if Chas is working yet or not” Robert tells him.

“Chas? She’s back?” Marlon asks rushing past Robert rushing out the kitchen to the bar, Robert can’t help but sigh at least their curries will be really hot when Aaron gets here, they probably won’t even have been cooked by then.


	8. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have probably stopped reading now but I have been so busy studying Law at Uni I haven't even had time to read a book and I love books so much! I thought this deserved an ending I'm trying to write more fics so please make sure to check out my other fics I promise i will never abandon any work no matter how long i may leave it

He chickened out as soon as Aaron came in, Chas gave him the excuse to escape and he took it leaving his delicious smelling curry with the lamest excuse ever, but when he came back ten minutes later Aaron looked like he’s had a load taken off of him.

“She tell you then?” Robert asks him sitting down taking a spoon full of lukewarm curry.

“Yeah she told me you blabbed but she already knew” Aaron tells him his curry is completely gone and he’s nicked all of his chips.

“Sorry” Robert smirks.

“Lucky I love you init?” Aaron asks smirking at him.

Robert just smiles and judging from Aaron’s eye roll he’s blushing as well, he’s not used to Aaron telling him he loves him and every time he hears the words leave the other man’s mouth his heart jumps.

“You going to let us put this all behind us now? Let us move on from it all? Finally just focus on us? And Liv” Robert adds in after a moment of thought.

“Me and you is going to be a walk in the park mate, making Liv not think you’re the devil is going to be the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do in your life” Aaron snorts leaning on the table to pinch the one remaining chip of his plate.

“I’m willing to work on it if it means me and you get to have a happy, quiet life” Robert smirks.

“Aww who knew Sugden could be so charming” Cain pipes up from his stool on the end of the bar five feet away from them, Chas is looking on as well.

“Just because you don’t know what romance is don’t hate on those that do” Robert snipes back smirk in place as Cain rolls his eyes going back to talk to Chas instead of launching at him and decking him.

“You sure you want this? My family is kind of mental, you could run away now if you wanted” Aaron laughs rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I want a nice quiet life with you” Robert smiles reaching across the table to grab Aaron’s hand.

“You can have a life with me for as long as you want, the quiet part I can’t do we might live in a village with like fifty people but it’s never bloody quiet here, seems to be one disaster after another” Aaron tells him.

“Well whatever disaster is next we will deal with it together” Robert promises him.

“I like the sound of that” Aaron smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short ending but I thought this was better than no ending at all

**Author's Note:**

> Shall I keep it as a one shot or make it a multi chapter????


End file.
